Hellsgate
Hellsgate is an open city on the northern border of the Weirdling Lands. It is short of the Laughing Dragon mountains. It is said that anything can be bought or sold in Hellsgate, including souls and damnation. As it is the one pl;ace on Greyhawke where devils freely walk the streets that is a fair assessment. In spite of the city's remote location many people come there. And in spite of the devilish reputation many live there as well. History Hellsgate was founded during the First Undying war as a forward camp of attack against the Undyng King. So serious was this threat that Hell itself allied with the powers of Greyhawke to fight him. Hellsgate and 50 miles around the city center were granted to the devils. Any devil within the border is considered to have lawful passage on the prime material. Outside that you are on your own bucky. Mortals that enter the Precincts of Hellsgate need deal with devils as a fact of life. The defining feature of Hellsgate is an open gate to Hell. No one guards it. No one needs to. Hell being a place of rules a system of governance was created between Hell and the Eyrian Empire. The city is watched over by two princes. Rolasphior is the Hellish Prince of the City and Ivan Dimetrivich is the Eyrian Prince. The city does not exist in a vacuum. The City of Hellsgate anchors what is a decent sized country of moderate prosperity. The precinct about the city is filled with farms and industry. While devils are allowed they are not frequently seen. Some of the estates are owned by devils who are exacting and just landlords. No, not usually fair ones. There are establishments outside the precinct of Hellsgate. They are notably better defended than those inside the area the devils can go. It is noted that Hell does take care of its own. Law Hellsgate law is nearly a contradiction in terms. There is little if any statute law. Those that break the peace will be dealt with by the Princes. Property damage or personal harm are dealt with by your neighborhood society and the strong man (or woman) that runs it. The city is run as a gangocracy. The more powerful your gang, the more you can get away with. Might is right and if you don't have might you seek someone that does and swear fealty to them. The primary points of power are the Two Princes, one from Hell and one from Eyrie. Rolasalor is the Prince from Hell and has the largest "constituency" in the City as all Devils look to him. Ivan is the Eyrian Prince, and while he has few that look to him, no one smart crosses him. He and his body of people see that some from of justice is imposed on the mess that is Hellsgate. The will default in the direction of Eyrian law, but not if it simply does not apply. The largest non governmental body is Kirt Hellreaver who all but owns the north of the city. They are countless smaller associations that protect or avenge their members. In Hellsgate it is said that anything can be bought and sold. It is true. There are several flesh markets. Anything you can think of is sold, including some you wouldn't think of. The only law is Caveat Empator. If you get cheated, you have to take care of it yourself. There is no written law code for Hellsgate. What laws are enforced are those the strongest can enforce. Their personal codes of behavior. The City The map of Hellsgate full version (A work in Progress) The West Precinct is the primary abode of most devils. There are many noble devils that keep an estate here, They do not stint in the decoration or ostentatious display of wealth. The Central Precinct is the area of the palaces of the Princes and the markets. The Gate is in a park in the center. The East Precinct is the slums of the city. There is no end of population and squalor. The North Precinct is the location of most of the mortal well to do and the palace of Kirt Hellreaver City Gates *'The South Gate:' The Road of Widow's Tears -- The road to the south leads back to civilization. It was the road taken north by the armies during the Undying Wars and wet with the tears of soon to be widows. *'The West Gate:' The Endless Highway -- West the road crosses the entire Continent. Not in the fine shape it is here mind you, but there is a road. *'The North Gate:' Highway of Lamentations -- During the Undying Wars this was the road into battle. Enough said. Now it leads to the Sauroi Lands. *'The East Gate:' The Road to Oblivion -- To the east are the Shattered Kingdoms full of dark magic and it is said endless treasure. Beyond that lie the Fells. To the north Orcs and if you preserver, Pandar. However you will run out of road long before you get there. Locations The Arcana (K-17 green “A”) A highly secretive adventuring society. They do not advertise and membership is by invitation only. An invitation that is apparently difficult to get if you are looking for it. They do not seem to be in the business of hireling out adventurers. A social club and support group? *'Yakumo Ayumu' - Human female (Markian) - Owner - The woman is a typical Markian, no one knows what she is really like. You only see the mask she project, calm, noncommittal, smiling. *'Loric' - Human male - Major Domo - A large man, endlessly polite and accommodating. He turns away anyone not a member. The Gleaners An adventuring party that bases out of the Arcvana. Typical of the type. *'Toby' - Human male - Craft - Not one of the more generous craft. *'Myani' - Half Elf female - Magician - Arcane caster for the group. *'Kittie' - Human female - Rogue - Cute as a pixie and about as moral. *'Blossom Weaver' - Human female (Arilaner) - Fighter - Muscle and lots of it. One of the nicest members of the group. *'Pirum' - Human male - Fighter - The other fighter. Not the sharpest sword in the shop. No real bad habits either. Blackguard Barracks (I-16 "Black") The place all blackguards not employed by the Master's servants in other tasks are required to stay when on the Prime Material. Anywhere from 10 to 200 can be here and any given time. The Blackguard are the elite guard units of Mephistopheles' Geyrines They are tougher, stronger and more powerful and they know it. They are marked by black wings and a green and black uniform. Typically called "crows" by their own commandeers in a comradely way, and by other devils outside their hearing. *'Blackguard Commander' - any gender - There are usually one or two commanders at the barracks at any time. *'Blackguard Gerinyes' - any gender - Blackguard are a better than base Geryines. Most on the prime are directly under the command of Johnson. Borgon's Estate (H-16 blue "b") Borgon chooses to make his home among the devils. His best customers and those that are least likely to wish him harm. No he is not a popular man. Most of the household is slaves. Either those he bought from better sources or what he considered salvageable from his own stocks. Borgon has no romantic interest. Sorg has a wife he carefully guards. Borgon is a member of the Slaver's Society. Church of Heaven (R-6/7 "Angel") To make a difference you must be present. As painful as the idea is there is an Angelic Temple in Hellsgate. It is considered a posting so difficult that only the most penitent and willing are ever assigned here. Devils? They leave it strictly alone. Worse more than one devil as been seen at the gates with a bruised but innocent soul in hand, to hand over to the priests of Heaven. The devils know their place and the place of the Angels and respect this. The compound is fortified, less from the devils as those that would seek them out. The surrounding cloister protects all that live within. *'Arch Bishop Henry Archer' - Human male (Airalaner) - Arch Bishop of Hellsgate, Order of Seba Sandinel - Warrior priest with few equals, a huge man at 7' 2". gentle to the needy and a terror to the violent. Henry Archer is one of the Legion of the Damned. But not active in that organization. He turned instead to his faith and sought service and comfort there. *'Elder Father Echmid' - half Elf male - He is a tad on the stern side to any but the needy. He is not a member of any religious order. *'Elder Father Borman' - Human male - Order of Raphael - A bit more prepared to deal out the holy zeal to the wrong-doer. He maintains a sense of humor. A saving grace in such a posting. The Church of Kirt (L-9 "TK") Kirt is not big on temples, but he is big on action. The temple is a big little building. Sauroi friendly structures look huge but contain fewer rooms or floors that you think they should. The priest is a black and her husband. *'Kaylin' - Sauroi (black) female - Typical brash and forward mixed with a Motherly viewpoint. *'Naman' - Sauroi (sliver) male - Kaylin's husmand and ardent supporter. He himself is not a priest but "helps in his own little ways." A deeply scholarly man. The Church of the Sacred Self Meeting Hall (N-7 red "S") The hall offers a large meeting hall. meditation chambers, a library of books on theology, and a small number of simple cells for those from out of town. One is occupied full time by the live in caretaker. Enlightened of course. *'Corwin Lightheart' - Human male. - A sturdy man of quiet presence. He freely gives of his clerical abilities to those that need. Enough money makes it into the hall coffers to keep the roof from leaking and to buy the occasional book. The Cobalt Inn (H/I-11/12 blue “C”) A business of residential suites Semi transient persons or groups that want a pretty fully functional place to stay. There is no common room. Rents are by the month with no long term agreements. Maid service is extra, just like home. Some suites even have kitchens. It is not quite an apartment and more and less than an inn room. The Cobalt Inn is a member of the Northwest Association. *'Harriet Cobalt' - Human female - Landlord - A handsome woman of middle age. She is neither prying nor inattentive. She can be what is now called a Cougar. She is discrete. The Ducal Palace (K-18 red "DP") The most infamous brothel in Hellsgate. They cater to devils. The large multi-story block is a warren of rooms within. Two intersecting mazes, one for staff, one for guests. Any service will be provided, up to and including torture, and eating your toy. As you might suspect the quality of the goods is not superior. They tend to get used up. There are a handful of carefully reserved artists for those with real money and discretion. Drugs are served, including a few that you really do not want to get involved with. Among them are various Elacca concoctions. Elacca being the powder or liquor precessed from the roots and bark of the Soul trees of the Seventh Circle of Hell. It is made from the suffering of the damned. Mortals that indulge in this vice are damned to Hell for the enjoyment of pure suffering. There are lessor, and less dangerous, intoxicants as well. There are mortals that frequent this establishment. They might not be the kind of people you want to associate with. They are a member of the The South Merchant Society *'Jezebel' - Tifling female - Madame - Jezabel looks like a succubus, she isn't. Her father is some unknown Devil lord and her mother the unfortunate prostitute he played with. She is the current owner of the Ducal Palace. The first thing to remember is she cares only for the pleasure of her guests. The staff, all of them, are replaceable. She cares about this only because that is what makes her a wealthy woman. Understand this and dealing with Jezebel is much easier. Her personal; vices, outside of selling rape and murder she keeps to herself. The Egg Tower (M-11 orange “E”) An estate named for the distinctive oval tower. The owner is a recluse who doesn’t mix with Hellsgate society. While reclusive Paquita is not unfriendly. She will take in the those that knock at her door. She came here to avoid the demands of political types that would use her power for their own ends. She is her own faction. A number of people in the neighborhood look to her. She is welcome in Kirt's house or temple. *'Paquita Contenta Romaraz' - Human female - A quiet woman of comforting presence. The Domains were not to her liking. The pushy Don paid way too much for the estates she had. Much more than marrying her would have cost. *'Collan' - Exotic (kudu) male - Bodyguard. - Collan is her constant companion. She rescued him from the flesh market years ago. He is a lot older than he looks. He never took to the idea of being a slave. He is equipped in custom armor and arms. Nothing cheap. *'House Servants' - race and gender vary - Paquita's main contact with the local community. They bring her most of the problems she deals with. The Estate of Gord (J/K-16 red “g”) The home of Gord, the owner of Gord's Emporium of Flesh. It is a fine house with all the bare luxuries. *'Gord' - Human male - Slaver - A hairy, swarthy, red haired man topping 7 foot. Neither Airalianer or giant, just lucky. Crude and mannerly by turns depoending on your social station. *'“Cat”' - Exotic feline male - Major Domo - This former slave has no other name. He is endlessly useful in many ways. Cat sees to the mundane running fo Gord's household. His staff are all slaves. *'Household Slaves' - Human females - Picked mainly for the scenery. The Flesh Market This is the most infamous slave market on all of Greyhawke. The laws of the Domains give slaves more rights than does Hellsgate. Here you can find sentient beings marked for sale as food. While the the rules are lax, quality is highly variable. Once in a great while you find the stunningly beautiful slave or the hunk, but don't bet on it. Many of the offerings are used up or exotics bread nearby for the trade itself. Those lax laws. The patron will rub shoulders with devils great and small, and a class of mortal that many would call worse than the the devils. There are a number of dealers within the flesh market area. Some deal only with quality and they are invitation only. Prove you have money before you can fondle the merchandise. There are open auctions, these get the most attention, and last are the bargain basement sellers that don't haggle. You find no gens in those places. Borgon's Slave Market (J-16 blue "B") The name changes a lot, the business remains the same. Take in slaves that other sellers cannot sell and sell them. The label is not on the place, and it is never stated, but this is where devils with a taste for Human flesh go to get it. Borgon does not care. If the bleeding hearts want to buy the poor things to save them it is still money in his pocket. Thieves on the other hand are an issue. Some people object to an honest businessman making a living. He looses a bit to "runaways" every quarter. The margin isn't high enough to pursue them. *'Borgon Rubki' - Half Hobgoblin male - The current owner - Borgon is a nervous man. The last five owners of this business have met sticky ends. Some bleeding hearts cause them too. He has body guards and takes efforts to be seen as a positive influence on the community. So far he is not dead. *'Sorg' - Human male - bodyguard - Eyes in the back of Borgon's head. He is loyal to his paycheck. Gord's Emporium of Flesh (J/K-18 red “G”) Gord is a huge rude man many assume is part Ogre both for his size and his manners. The flesh market he runs is no better. Gord's market is known for the moat. Not at ground level but between the walls, no digging out here. Quality wise his goods are middle of the road. Neither dregs or jewels are typically found. He sells few slaves to the likes of Borgon. Those that do not sell meet crueler fates. Gord's Emporium of Flessh is a member of the Slaver's Society, *'Gord' - Human male - Slaver - A hairy, swarthy, red haired man topping 7 foot. Neither Airalianer or giant, just lucky. Crude and mannerly by turns depending on your social station. *'Caretakers' - Human females - They see to the health and feeding of the goods. *'Guards' - Human male mostly - Good money the occasional toy. Gord will not employ Gerinyes as guards. Incaries Auction House (J-16 magenta "i") Only one thing is sold here, flesh. A middle of the road slave dealer. All slaves are sold by open auction. The merchandise is well cared for as damaged goods don't sell. Few if any are truly high quality. However there are none that are low quality either. Prices start about 40 gp and up. *'Magain Incaries' - Human female - Owner - Never seen by clients or stock. She is a woman with a heart of clay. Her overseers run everything and are scrupulously honest. She will know. Fact is she never even darkens the door of the place. She has all the charm of a cold. *'Darne' - Human female (Airalaner) - Chief Overseer - A woman build like a slab at 7'0" She is the business manager of the house. She is the only one that sees Incaries. She has only slightly more heart than Magain and she leaves it at home. Her powerful presence sees to the order and efficiency of the business. Quintano House (J-16 Yellow "Q") Quintano sells only the finest flesh. While much is offered to him he rejects most. His prices start at 100 gp and go up. No slave is abused here. They are well fed and health issues dealt with. What you do with them is your business, but the merchandise is taken care of until sold. *'Quintano' - Half Elf (Moriquendi) male - Proprietor - Quintano looks sickly, deathly pale swathed in voluminous robes in any season. His eyes as blue as ice. The man is silky subservience. The wise can see he hates just about everyone, might not like himself either. Quintano is a coward. He never seeks confrontation. He is well defended, but doesn't like to fight Quintano is a clean freak and germaphobe. Even the slaves must be squeaky clean. All see the healer. The whole establishment is dirt free and as hygienic as a hospital. The Garden of Earthly Delights (L/M-18 magenta "G") A large but pedestrian brothel that makes its money on setting. All customer rooms are inward facing. The pool and garden are filled with rentable lovelies. Most are female although there is a small selection of males for women or those so inclined. The services offered are not exotic, food, entertainment. and sex. Abuse is frowned on, drugs are not allowed. Devils tend to get the stink eye here. They are known to be hard on the merchandise. The prices are not fancy either so they get a decent amount of trade through the place. The staff are slaves. They have been picked for looks not skill, although some have developed skill as a form of job security. Slackers and those that don't draw enough custom get sold up the road to Borgon. There is a slightly desperate competition to be seen as the most valuable asset in the place. The Garden of Earthly Delights is a member of the South Merchants Society. *'Sharicco Kentaris' - Human female - Madame, owner - A calous woman that fakes warm sincerity right well. The staff mean as much to her as cows to the dairy farmer. Care for them well they make your living, but when one fails to give milk? Off to the knackers. *'The Best Staff' - Race and gender vary - Sterility spells are cheaper than items. The men wear the usual scrotum ring, non magical. These have a level of Hetairia. *'The Staff' - Race and gender vary - Sterility spells are cheaper than items. The men wear the usual scrotum ring, non magical. *'Bouncers' - Human males - At least six around the house at any time. They make no bones about being guards. The Golden Griffin (N-13 royal blue "G") This is Kirt's bar in the central city. It is named for the large gold griffin that sits in the center of the bar. No lock or guard defends it and yes it is man portable. The decor is heavy toward the warm wood and brass. Rich and welcoming is the atmosphere. Anyone is welcome as long ans they keep the peace. Furniture is eclectic as the type of people showing up can vary into their needs for a chair. *'Ingene' - Sauroi (copper) female - Bartender - Bright and sparkling a genial host. A good deal of the Copper Dragon shows in her. Kasey's Coffee Bar A sub bar in the Griffin proper.The potable here is coffee. Never cheap but very good. Except for the Blackguard pot, that is just nasty. There is a tooth from a green dragon on the bar. She kicked it out of his mouth when he tried to bite her. It's a bit big to wear around her neck. *'Kasey' - Human female - Mary Martin crossed with Indiana Jones. This very small (4'10") woman is a client of Kirt, and utterly fearless. Kasey is by profession a stunt person and assesses risk quickly. Kasry knows sword work, martial arts in several styles, as well as acrobatics and stage fighting. Kasry is firm friends with the Blackguard and Johnson. She is about the only mortal that frequents the Hellsgate Inn. The Great Bazaar (J/N-13/16) The market for anything., This is just south of the Hell Gate Park. The official dividing line between the West and East city. The Bazaar is roughly divined by type of merchant or craftsman. So you have a cloth sellers area, a smith's area, and so forth. 70% of the city's retail happens here. Other than the north there are few free standing shops. To the East side are the Beast Markets and to the west side the Flesh Markets. The Great Bazaar Society (M-13 red "g") There is a Great Bazaar Society that most of the merchants in the Bazaar will belong to. Their hall is at this location. They hire both a standard patrol and an enhanced one to watch their members. They will also investigate crime. The Green Door Theater (J-10 lt green "e") Very, green and shiny. The theater is the only one in Hellsgate with an open yard. Not popular in the rainy season. They are primary a comedy house. They are a repertory theater introducing several new plays a season as well as old favorites. *'Typical Player' - Any race male or female - There are a total of 12 actors working the theater as repertory players. *'Vaylyn' - Half Elf female - Bard in residence - Someone that cannot help but see the absurdity in life. Plays fall out of her pen, some are good, she keeps those. She has a bit of a drinking problem and a taste for bad boys. One of these days she is going to hang herself. The Hell Gate (L-12 in park) The gate stands in a long greenspace in the center of the city. It is a rough hewn portal of near transparent netermetal with a dark opening at the center. Walking into the gate will land you in the Fourth Circle of Hell before a bored Devil and his customs station. If you don't state your business quickly and with authority you become the day's entertainment. None of this is secret or even hidden. The gate is not guarded. It guards itself. Hellreaver Baths (Z-45 yellow-green"DB") Public bathhouse. They also do massage, cut hair, and handle your hygiene needs. The bath is considered a sacrament of the Church of Kirt. While run by the church the bath is public. The whole of the bathhouse is stunningly beautiful. Fine art as you clean. The basic service of getting clean is a half mark. The place is jealously guarded by Sauroi. Any yelp from a bath attendant is investigated at once. Explanations better be swift. A member of Kirt's Household if it comes up. *'Jenna' - Gorian female - Bath supervisor, Cleric of Kirt, the Chosen of Kirt (Gorish order) - Broad and busty, Jenna is one of Kirt's harem. She is warm and motherly to the young women. She is usually nude and unarmed depending on the guard. Even off duty she bares her breasts as a mark of her clerical order. *'Bath attendants' - Race varies female - Most are fairly young. Scrub your back, get towels, perform massage, cut hair, trim nails. Female, nude, and no body hair is the current style. These girls are housed and protected by Kirt. *'Guards' - Sauroi gender varies - Two veteran Sauroi guard the bathhouse at all times. Hellsgate Inn (L-13 red "H") Tavern really it has no rooms for rent. The Hellsgate Inn is to the west of the Hell Gate park. It is the hangout of the Geryines. They have laid claim to the place and few other devils and fewer still mortals will darken the door. The interior is bare wood with tables and benches. They keep it simple. The featured beverage is the Elcaka concoction known as "strong drink'. The stuff they tell you be wary of. It is said that drinking it will damn your soul as it is made from the tears of angels and the suffering of the damned. The latter is closer to the truth. Formally a member of the Great Bazaar Business Association. With a bar full of devils it doesn't come up much. *'Joe' - Human male - Bar Owner - Joe doesn't care who drinks there as long as they pay their tab. Devils are at least honest. It has been noted he does not perturb. Hinkelhaus Sausage (K-13 Lt Blue "S") Sausage in the Cotburg style. The best of the wurst. All kinds of sausage and cured meats from big round liverwurst, bacon, hams, and those hard little sausages that keep forever for the road. Hinkelhaus Sausage is a member of Kirt's Household. *'Hans Hinkelhaus' - Human male - Wurstmeister - A jolly man that loves feeding people. Good friends with Kasey. She got him out of a tight spot once. The House of Crafters (P-18 royal blue "C") Anthony can't leave bad enough alone. After rescuing several people in Hellsgate he set up a House. It is one of the more fortified houses and the main beneficiaries are orphans. Mothers are more than welcome, but he doesn't see many. *'Alise Allion' - Human female - Head Cow - A local rescue from the slave market she has diligently worked to aid others. Mother to the increasing broods. She will put herself between the children and anything. The House of Healers (M-13 purple "H") Just off the Eyrian Palace this is a healer establishment that aids any that come through its doors. It is partisan to no one. The local gangs have a very firm custom that no one in a healer smock is bothered. They will need the services of the healer as well by and by. The House of Healers is part of the Eyrian Household. *'Tullerfer' - Half Elf male - Head Healer - A man dedicated to ending suffering in all forms. It's a tough posting. The House of Sustenance (H-11 lt. Blue "SB") It is a curious fact that Devils that spend a great deal of time on the prime material plane suffer for it. They need to feed off the life energy of mortals or return to Hell frequently. The feeding process is pleasurable, to devil and mortal alike, but draining and addictive to the mortal. Those so used for any length of time suffer permanent wisdom damage. The purpose of the House of Sustenance is to provide devils with that energy in a manner safe to the mortals. Previous to the House devils would buy mortals, used them up and eat them. The trade in "paramours" as it was called was destructive. The Hospitalers of the Rose opened the House of Sustenance to stop that, and it has killed about 90% of that destructive practice. The paramours in the house receive regular restoration spells. and none is kept here very long. It is a frequent stop for the more impenitent of Darylaban's naughty wives. *'Lego' - Avil male - Manager - Avils resemble half Centaurs with semi-precious stone hooves. In Lego's case Jasper. He is the main manager and interface the devils deal with. Lego use to be an imp. He transferred to the Centaurs some time ago. Lego is inordinately fond of the Terran building toy Lego. His office and all the furniture in it are made of Lego. He is a master builder. *'Rana of Susan' - Human female - Household Order of Suszan - Rana is one of those people that didn't fit elsewhere. She came to the Healer's collage with a difficult problem and ended up never leaving. She lacked the intellectual metal for a long term career as a healer so took up cleric instead, something she was suited for. *'Agia Guard' - Agia gender varies - The Agia are the guardian Immortals of the Centaurs. There is a small body assigned to guard the House of Sustenance. Like Avils they resemble half Centaurs with semi-precious stone hooves. They are noted for the jeweled g-string "armor" they wear. *'Florina' - Human female - Sex Worker - Florina is one of Daryl's naughty wives first brought here to work her out. Thing is she likes the work. The rough sex even the biting. She didn't want to leave and has proven to have the stamina to continue the work without harm, as long as she gets those regular restorations. *'The Staff' - Mostly Human mostly female - No one stays here long. The work is rough and all are volunteers. Incaries Estate (H/I-8 "MI") The home of Magain Incaries, the slave dealer. She never leaves this place even to manage her own business. Within are all the bare luxuries that anyone would ever want. She is said to be incredibly rich. All the servants in this house are women. Her Overseer is the only person from the outside she will see. She sees no other guests and does not entertain at all. Only servants pass the gates. *'Magain Incaries' - Human female - Owner of the Incaries Slave Market - She is a woman with a heart of clay. Her overseers run everything and are scrupulously honest. She will know. Fact is she never even darkens the door of the place. She is stunningly beautiful and has all the charm of a cold. The Jasmine Garden (J-9 blue "JG") A house of joy owned by Darylaban, the Ane Divine Servant of Suszan McDonald. The Jasmine Garden is known for its mix of artists, exotics, and "women of unfortunate character". Darylaban uses the brothel to allow some of the women he has rescued to work off their debt, if they are so inclined. No one is forced to do sex work, it shows in their performance. The House is just that. All the staff live there. It is a multistory affair and everyone including the help has their own room. *'Maria Consqeila Mendez' - Human female - Madam - She keeps to the innkeeper role. Only Daryal graces her bed. She was picked for shear toughness and her abilities as a manager. She is always dressed in yummy "rip this off me" outfits. *'Courtesans' - Race varies, female - They are trained to a high standard. Two thirds are exotics rescued from various locations and circumstances. Various bovines and cervies, rabbits, foxes, and a horse girl. *'Other Service Women' - Mostly Human females - The women of unfortunate character. Naughty wives that should have known better. These women cost less than the real artists. They are working off debt. All are willing however. *'The Help' - Race varies female - Women that don't service. Many of these are rescues as well, but no naughty wives. Johnson's Estate (I-16 Green "J") Johnson is Prince of the Blackguard, the elite Geryines unit that is the personal guard of Mephistopheles himself. From the outside it is rather plain. A wall, a house that sticks up over the wall. Inside is a garden of earthly, and earthy delights. Hot and cold running sex, savory foods to delight the palatem, endless drink. Hey, he is already in Hell. Might as well get some mileage from those deadly sins. This is Johnson's "vacation" home. He has enough pull to get multipresence and pretty much has a free ticket to be on the prime. *'Johnson' - Geryines male - Minor god, Prince of the Blackguard - One of the few princes that Mephistopheles allows who is not a circie lord. The commander of his personal guard is what he wants him to be. As a mortal Johnson was a soldier that enjoyed war a bit too much. As a devil he is no different, but likes the sins that most soldiers dream of instead of those they do. In spite of a reputation for wallowing in vice, mainly those of the lower classes sex, food, and drink. he is a rough if charismatic man. He treats fairly with any that treat fairly with him and will pick his friends where he will, regardless of origin or mortal state. For those with a strong stomach his parties are a must. O Sýllogos Drámas (H-9 red “O") A Greek tradition theater. Big on masks and formality. Comedies, tragedies, they bring the Greek tradition to the Eyrian classical theater form with reasonable success. The plays are often topical and political. O Sýllogos Drámas is a member of the Hedonist Street Society. *'Lysander Kanaikos' - Human male - Artist in residence - A past master at the Greek form he doesn't just play the old masters he writes new and relevant materiel. Materiel that has gotten him death threats. The Palace of Ivan (M/N-12 "Eyrie") Ivan is one of the two official princes of the city. He represents the Eyrian Empire the other official power behind Hellsgate. The Palace is not large. Ivan keeps no household here but treats the location as a remote office. While the structure is plenty grand it is not large or roomy. A few offices and a grand but understand audience hall. Those unfamiliar with Ivan consider his influence in the city to be minor, a mere figurehead. These people do not realize that his major influence is with the other Prince of the City. Robastiphor does not treat Ivan lightly. It is only with the continued cooperation of the Eyrian Empire that Hellsgate could exist. Ivan's influence is in keeping the city livable at all. Because of him the law of Hell does not have primacy here. Any that seek the aid of the Eyrian Prince will find they have an open hearing. He is not interested in those that are seeking advantage, but those that are being oppressed will find an advocate. The Palace is manned by several members of the Legion of the Dammed, and Ivan's own Immortals the Valkur. *'Ivan Dmitrivich' - Phoenix male - Greater God, Patron of Love and Creation, Knight of Eyrie Prince of the City- Ivan is the son of a Novimeer merchant. Both he and is twin bother adventured in Abba Sanctuary, both ended up as Phoenixes. It was quick for both of them as well. They were among the first Phoenixes the house had made. Ivan was also the first to complete the set of god balls and gain dietyhood. Ivan was instrumental in freeing Abba Eecreeana from his madness and in the great restoration of the Phoenix race. Ivan is one of the quieter members of the Imperial household. He is neither a King or a holder of political office. He is the chief designer and creator of the current Woodmanor palace. The solid glass domes could have been made no other way. Personally he is much the personification of his powers. Or rather his powers are the primal expression of his personality. He is a Don Juan enticing women to give him a tumble. He is however picker than you might suspect. When it is easy, you get picky. He loves to make things and will practice the crafts he knows. Often he will not resort to primal power unless it is impossible by normal means, or time is of essence. He does supply the Woodmanor magic shop, but quietly. Few people realize it is him. His ability to create beings is unmatched. Ivan is one of the few that can bring forth complete souls from nothing. Each is a masterwork. Indeed, he is the only god known that can make a personal servant. Something he will do only with good cause. *'Carmen' - Human female - Legion of the Dammed - No last name, she left that on the battlefields of the Third Undying war. A hard woman with a soft core. If she catches you hurting the Innocent you will pay. *'Margain Soulgoard' - Human male - Legion of the Dammed - The name sounds pretentious, but any devil that has been in the city any time shudders at the sound. The man take positive delight in putting down devils that break the rules. *'Alldilon Swiftblade' - Half Elf male - Legion of the Dammed - Member of the legion or not Alldilon has maintained his sense of humor. He believes it is the only link he has to any humanity. He has been noted for wisdom. The Palace of Kirt Hellheaver (M/N-8/9 "Kirt") It is said that if you catch the great dome just right in the light you can see it shimmer, not from the heat or haze, but from its multi-planer nature. Kirt's palace is the central location of the North Precinct. Both in importance and in size. It is a town with in a city. Kirt keeps a major household here, more or less. Kirt has only one household with many gates into same, not all of them on Greyhawke. Kirt is the third major power in the city. Not one of the founding powers, but since he became a god he is a presence in Hellsgate you can not ignore. Kirt is very protective of those that swear to his loyalty and wearing the badge of Kirt's house is a much a surety as any person can get. Kirt is considered the controlling power of the north of the city, and since he became that the north has grown the quickest of any precinct. *'Kirt Hellreaver' - Sauroi (green) male - Greater God, Patriarch of the Sauroi, Lord of Life & Death, Patron of Adventures, Protector of Gor, King of the Sauroi Lands & The North - The first thing most people think about Kirt is intimidating. At 12 foot, with his draconic features, and the glowing eyes, he is a frightening sight for even the prepared. Those that know him discount appearance. He is known as a fair and just person, who will give you honest advice, no matter what. He is caring for those he takes into his change, and unrelenting in defense of his own. Kirt surrendered his position in the Eyrian court, he was a Knight of Eyrie, when he became a god and the King of his own country. However he still hangs around the Woodmanor court and is welcomed as an old friend. He has many adventuring buddies in the court. If Tesral asked for a favor that did not impact the Sauroi lands he would gladly do it. The Palace of Robastiphior (K/L-12 "Hell") A palace worthy of one of the Princes of Hell. Vast area, hundreds of rooms, huge feasting halls, and secret passages. The place will not disappoint. The Prince lives large in the life of an oriental despot. Nothing is refused him and there is nothing he cannot have. This is the home and headquarters of Hell's Prince of the City. Robastiphior's official position in Hell is Prince of Hellsgate. He is one half of what government Hellsgate lays claim to. As one might expect of a Hellish palace the palace politics are the snakeist snake pit you can find. Petty positions are fought over with the guile and subterfuge you would expect to be reserved for major kingdoms. But as ever the case, the less important the stakes, the harder they are fought over. Make no mistake Robastphior hears all the gossip and knows all the plans. He takes no action unless they foolishly try to mitigate his will or threaten him. Officially every devil in the city looks to him and must listen to him. There are a few that take objection to this idea and if he gets wind of it there will be, no I can't say it. *'Robastiphior:' "Human" male - Major God, Prince of Hellsgate - "Bob" as his intimates call him is the consummate glad-handing politician. He is always running for your best friend. More-so the campaign means something to him. You get no dark and brooding Lord of Darkness here. Quite the contrary shine the lights, start the cameras. Let the show begin. It has been said that the brighter the light, the darker the shadows and Robastphior is the case study for that. While he is the smiling friend to all, his operatives that see to his will are the most conniving that Hell can produce. No devil farts in Hellsgate that Robastphior does not know about. If it matters, actions will be taken. Outside of that his position is laissez-faire in the extreme. If you do not threaten the position of Hell, the existence of Hellsgate, or him, you are golden. Pennysilver Exotics (H-8 red “P”) Seller of fine does. Both kinds, deer and rabbit. Pennysilver sells female rabbit and deer of both gender exotics of the highest quality. They are not only attractive they are educated, as much as they can be. neither cross is noted for brains. What can be said is the produce is stable and well bred. The business will sell directly or to dealers he trusts. Brom does not want “his girls” going to unkind masters. A member of the Northwest Society. *'Bromwich Pennysilver' - Human male - A magician of much experience. He has made his money with his skills as a breeder not adventuring. Ergo he is not a hard man. Bromwich (Called Borm) by intimates) is active in Hellsgate society. No recluse or mysterious figure. *'Henna Pennysilver' - Human female - Bromwich's wife - A beautiful former concubine now a refined society lady. Mother of their five children the works. They are a loving and supportive couple. The Pit (I-10 Purple “P”) Gladiatorial pit fighting and animal blood sport. They are open four nights a week from about the sixth hour of the day until long into the night. Gladiatorial fights are held only two nights a week. The other three are devoted to various blood sport, from dog and cock fighting, bear baiting (when they can get a bear), and more exotic animals. The majority of sentient combatants are slave gladiators. However they will host fights by people with grudges. Fights can be anything from fists to blades to the death. They do not favor the grotesque fights of forcing slaves to fight or die as is common in other pits. All the gladiators are people that like to fight. Gladiators are housed in the attached rooming area, and train on off days. There is a cleric in residence to heal the worst wounds. Osman does not like his fighters dying. There is booze available stronger intoxicates are not encouraged. The only sex for sale would be free agents that Oaman does not like. The point of the whole matter is the wagering. Osman sets odds, mostly fairly. And runs all betting. The fight bill is posted the day before and wagers taken up to an hour before the scheduled fight. Anyone caught taking outside bets is introduced to the gladiators. *'Tarrand Osman' - "half avian" male - Owner - He has the looks of a minimal half avian. His wings are a dusky gray, his complexion nearly avian mahogany. Personally he is a smooth and silky agreeable type until crossed and then the Hell comes out. His temper is legendary. Survivors don't cross it twice. He is a clumsy flier and doesn't like to be seen trying. *'Pierces Kentaries' - Human male - Cleric of Ares - Boozy and disheveled this less than successful cleric stays in favor by serving the fighters. It is barely enough. They attend his worship services more out of courtesy than zeal. *'The Fighters' - Race and gender vary - Yes he has female gladiators. Very popular. Most are male. Race matters little. Whichever Osman thinks are good for the the Pit. The Player's Rooming House (J-10 yellow “p”) A cheap but clean boarding house favored by actors. They serve breakfast as actors are on the job in the afternoon and evenings. A cold dinner awaits the weary player that comes back after dark. There is nothing fancy here. Room arraigned around a central court, a dining room, kitchen and a bath. *'Connie Grim' - Human female - Landlady - Name aside a fussy and cheerful woman that takes care of the actors in her change. A bit the mother hen. Preigan's Gang (Q-16 orange "P") Located on the east side this gang of children has some secret and powerful backing. The majority of the kids are between 8 and 12. They specialize in the helpless and vulnerable including lessor child gangs. The MO is robbery and kidnap with the victims turning up in the slave market if they are seen at all. The poor are targeted ransom is never even suggested. Sargon's (J-15 red “S”) A tavern and fighting pit solely frequented by devils, usually the worst of the sort. The fights are slaves forced to fight to the death. They get fairly even matches, men, children, pregnant women the more scared and reluctant the fighters the better. The loser gets eaten. Winners if the crowd approves sufficiently get tossed on the street. If not they are saved for another day. The booze is vile, Elacca is available, the food is sentient flesh, the company nasty. No mortal you want to know would come here and many Devils you would want to know will not. The typical client is the lower class of what is allowed out of Hell. *'Sargon' - Gerynies female - Publican - Rude crude and classless. Robastiphior knows what she is doing and as it is an outlet and containment of the baser urges of the Devils she is allowed to continue, and minimally protected. The Sauroi Inn (L/M-10 green “SH”) A Sauroi sized inn. Half of the rooms in this Inn are build for really big people. The common room likewise is huge. A little piece of home for visiting Sauroi. The common room tables are normal sized even if the ceilings accommodate people 14 foot tall. Most of his tavern trade is not Sauroi. A member of the Kirt Household *'Artimus Meddleton' - Human male - Innkeeper - Nope, not run by Sauroi. Artimus and his family keep the place running with the occasional "runaway" slave from the meat shops. Artimus is a man that affects a casual air. Your business becomes his business. An effort is made to be in the city but not of the city. *'Maysong Meddleton' - Human female - Innkeeper, Artimus' wife - A gentle woman of stunning beauty. Some have questioned her mortality. A fey origin is hinted at. Maybe she just got lucky. May handles the domestic end of the innkeeping. The Shrine of Damian (P-17 black “D”) This is the location of the hovel in which Damian Emporer of Moreland was born. He has commanded the site be made a shrine to the aid and protection of street children and to advance his own interests in the city. A small body of priests serve here. Equally divined between those that serve children and those that see than the name of Damian is not forgotten in Hellsgate. The members of each group are not exclusive from the other. The Shrine of Damian is its own faction. *'Blessed Padsha Gorgan' - Human male - Blessed of Damian - Padaha is the head priest of the shrine. He juggles all the various duties. A warm man that genuinely likes children he is implacable in his service to Damien. Cross him and all the warmth drains away. Like most of those posted here his not merely a priest and has adventured. The Slaver's Society (J-16 orange) One of the smallest but richest of the various friendly societies. The slavers stick together in competition. What they lack in numbers they compensate for in budget. They hire effective guards. They need to. They are the least popular people in the city. The hall is not a large one. Mainly a place to hire guards and hold the occasional meeting. *'Typical Guard' - Race and gender vary - Loyal to the paycheck. The South Gate Inn (L-19/20 lt blue "S") A big inn right at the south gate of the city. A big rambling place that has been added to several times over the years. The common room is popular and quite large. Decent rooms, decent food and decent prices. They do not strive to impress, but rather to be good. The help is cheerful and pretty. A point is made of that. Also rentable. They are a member of the The South Merchant Society *'Kanathoth' - Human male - Innkeeper - A magician of no great talent but it helps his more preferred profession of innkeeper. 20 years ago he came to the city to make a fortune and never left the Inn he spent the first night in. Two years later he had the Landlord's black-eyed daughter as his wife. Ten years later he owns the place It worked out and there was a much lower chance of getting killed. *'Bess' - Human female - That black-eyed sultry daughter, now happy wife and mother. Kanathoth handles the guests she handles the business. *'The Help' - Mostly Human females - Serve, clean, fill beds. All are slave girls bought locally. The South Merchants Society (No location) One of the many neighborhood friendly society operating in Hellsgate. A level up from an outright gang and not quite a formal guild. They operate south of the Great Bazaar. Society hired fighters patrol the area and look out for members. Most are merchant but there are a number of private citizens in the organization, mostly the employees or family of member merchants. The South Merchant Society contracts with the Gerrinyes for guard duty. The society’s alert call is well known. Few darn use it in vain or without paying dues. While the guard will save you first, if you are not entitled to services they will take it out of you after. The Society has no opinion on that. *'Common Gerrinyes' - any gender - When working for the South Merchants they wear their livery. It's an easy source of mortal gold. Gerynies are only one of two devil types that commonly wear clothing. Street Patrol (Based out of The Palace of Robastiphior) Contrary to the thoughts of some Hellsgate does have a city guard. That patrol is the Geyrines. The toughest city guards you will ever find. In numbers even Hellish nobles listen to them. They are mainly concerned with order not justice. Street gangs wisely melt when they come around. Few people they "arrest" ever see a jail. The heaviest patrols are on the south west side, followed by the bazaar and the North side. They barely patrol the east side. An average patrol is five. *'Common Gerrinyes' - any gender - Most patrol in the usual uniform. Gerynies are only one of two devil types that commonly wear clothing. Temple of Mephistopheles (J-12 purple "M") Well of course. Devils are not big on worship but there are mortals in the city and being the client of Mephistopheles is nearly as good as being the client of Kirt. The Temple provides the usual services to the Subjects of the Master or those that pay for them. The latter are more common. *'Iden O'Croc' - Human male - Priest of Mephistopheles - An easy going everyone's friend type with a keen sense of survival. *'Ethne O'Croc' - Human female - Priest of Mephistopheles - Edan's wife and fellow priest. She is the more cunning of the pair. Timbore's Taproom (K-16 blue "T") A large tavern off the Great Bazaar. Timbore's draw is the near constant entertainment. From about the 4th hour of the day until close he will have some manner of entertainer in the place. Timbore's Taproom is a jolly good time for all. The other merchants would love to know Timbore's source of the endless stream of musicians, dancers and jongolers that past through his business that no one else can find to hire. The upper floors of the building are residential rentals. Timbore's rates are reasonable, the noise is a distraction, you get use to it. There is an upper floor court yard, an unusual feature. Timbore's Taproom is a member of the Great Bazaar Business Association *'Timbore' - Human male - A gruff man with a big grin slapped on his face. He plays the jovial host well for someone so generally...unlikeable. Varn's Hell Tours (L-11 blue "V") No he is not kidding. Varn Hell Reaper is a powerful adventurer that has leave to enter Hell and 'take' rogue devils or beasts. He can hire anyone he wishes to come with him. As long as you abide by the rules you can profit from the taking. You also take the risks. This is not pleasure trip. Varn runs several "tours" a year as he needs to harvest bits for his wife's enchanting. *'Varn Hell Reaper' - Human male - Owner - Adventurer, seldom adventures. Varn is noted as having a chest for his chest ,and being married to the point it repels succubuses He runs Varn's Hell Tours on the side gathering materials for his wife's crafting. He has a warrant from the Lord of Hell himself to harvest rogue devils and creatures of the plane. Category:Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke Gazetteer Category:Cities Category:Unfinished Articles